


Destinies Averted

by bigmamag



Series: Refractions [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmamag/pseuds/bigmamag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock take shore leave on Tarsus IV. Coda to 'Refractions.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinies Averted

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I wanted B universe Spock to wear that pineapple shirt. :) Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

There were times in life when one takes stock of the summation of their lives and finds that none of their previous experiences could prepare them for any one moment. As Spock stared into a mirror at the reflection of himself clad in a novelty shirt with a pineapple pattern, he realized that this was one of those times. When he also noted that the mirror was a fixture in the bathroom of the hotel room with a single queen-sized bed that he shared with James T. Kirk, he wryly decided that the shirt was unexceptional in comparison.

"Hey Spock, come look at this!" Jim called from the room beyond. Spock dutifully left the bathroom, noting that Jim had turned off all the lights so that only the bright city lights of Aru'tal'viya illuminated the room. Spock stopped at Jim's side, and saw that Jim was gazing out of the window in unabashed awe at the skyline. "I knew Tarsus IV had rings like Saturn, but it's a whole different thing when you see them from the ground."

"Indeed. We are fortunate to have been able to take shore leave here, as the Risians are very selective in their choice of visitors."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe half a colony was wiped out by some psychopath 15 years ago. Bad for them, good for entrepreneurial Risians who know a potential tourist attraction when they see it." Jim's crossed his arms and cut his eyes over to Spock. "Don't tell me you were able to hook us up with reservations at this shore leave local all by yourself."

"Negative. I suspect Ambassador Sarek may have been influential in the proceedings."

Jim snorted. "He totally did. Your dad buckles like a cheap belt wherever you're concerned."

"Though I am not sure I fully comprehend your simile, the general sentiment I believe you wish to convey is that my father spoils me."

"You? Spoiled? It's not like you were the only child of an ambassador and came from a family that's practically royalty in your culture. And surely you don't behave like you're right about _everything_."

"It is improbable for one individual to be right about everything, Jim."

"And once again you prove my point by correcting me. All joking aside, I think your dad has been so cool about everything because I think he got scared," Jim said in a lowered voice, turning his head to look at Spock, serious.

"Scared of what, Captain?" asked Spock, his voice quieting also.

"Scared for you. You almost died a month ago, _were_ dead for a couple of minutes on a biobed after you went nuclear on us. I think he's terrified that he's going to lose you, too. Hence why he didn't send a secret Federation space ninja to have me assassinated when you told him that we're boyfriends now."

"The implication that the Federation employs ninjas who operate in space is–"

"'Highly illogical.' But you can't argue that it was weird as hell when he sent us a congratulatory fruit basket."

"It was unusual, yes," Spock said, not able to fully keep the corners of his mouth from turning up in amusement. They stared out at the city for 1.86 minutes, lost in their own ruminations.

"Come on, the night is young." Jim said. He walked over to the room's control panel and made a music selection.

"Should we perhaps change into more suitable attire and go out for the evening?"

"Oh hell no. I talked you into that shirt, and I'm going to take you out of it in a bed that I don't have to worry about falling out of. If it wasn't so damn cold, I'd make you wear it tomorrow for lunch. Next shore leave, we're going to a beach."

"I will endeavor to locate a suitable planet."

"Endeavor," Jim intoned, "Attempting to do something difficult. You are one sly Vulcan, because anyone else would think you were agreeing to find me a beach when in fact, you're totally going to try about as hard as Bones tries to not scold me after an away mission."

"The good doctor and I have little in common."

"Oh sure you do. You both love to knock me unconscious. God help me if Bones learned how to do a Vulcan nerve pinch. The only reason I'm not passed out all the time is because he doesn't want me to overdose on sedatives. Let's dance!" Jim said, the last words spoken with an air of enlightenment.

"Dance, Jim? We are not at a function which requires participation in those social conventions."

"Come on Spock, loosen up," Jim said, moving close to Spock and touching his wrist. "A month ago I thought you were dead, and now look! I'm in a beautiful city with a beautiful Vulcan and we're listening to beau–well, we're listening to music, anyway."

"Beautiful, Captain?" Spock said, flushed.

"God, I said that? Damn, I just lost a shitload of macho points didn't I? Takesi backskies?"

"'Takesi Backskies,'" Spock said, repeating the odd words.

"We agree, awesome!"

"On the contrary, I was making an inquiry as to the defintion–"

"Let's get down, Spock. "

Spock relented and let Jim gather him into his arms. He was relieved that they were more swaying slowly in place than actually dancing, and Jim's cool hands felt pleasing on Spock's hips. They were almost the same height, but now Spock was taller because Jim had opted to remove his shoes at some earlier point that evening. Jim looked up at him, and Spock was moved by the emotions he felt for this man, whose body was so fragile but his spirit stronger than any Spock had met in his travels.

"Oh fuck, this is it," Jim moaned suddenly, burying his face in Spock's chest. Alarmed, Spock ceased movement and put a hand on Jim's back.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but that's the problem, isn't it?" Jim groaned, digging further into his chest.

"Jim, you must elucidate if you wish for me to understand."

"Just shut up for a sec, this is going to be so stupid." Spock complied, letting Jim collect himself, loosening his grip on Jim's back. After a few long moments, Jim looked up at him with an expression of utter distress.

"Jim–"

"I love you," Jim muttered, bringing his hands up to Spock's face. "So there. My balls have shriveled into my body, my teenage self is crying, andI think I threw up a little in my mouth."

Spock stood, shaken, unable to find reciprocating words for he did not want to further Jim's state of anguish. Finally, he held up two fingers and Jim relaxed slightly, removed his hands from Spock's face, and touched Spock's outstretched fingers with two of his own. "Then it is fortunate that a Vulcan kiss does not require contact with the current environment of your mouth."

Jim smiled until the corners of his mouth creased and several teeth were revealed.

"And people say logic is overrated. Can we have carnal relations now?"

"Contrary to the established standard, your plan is flawless, Captain."


End file.
